wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon skill
Weapon skill represents your proficiency with a particular Weapon. The basic formula for your maximum weapon skill at a particular level is (5 * level). The rate at which you gain them depends on the speed of your weapon and your Intellect. It's typically better to use a fast weapon to train up your skills. Instant attacks like Sinister Strike and Hamstring help to increase your weapon skill faster. Note that attacking Evading enemies will not increase your weapon skill. Effects of Weapon Skill NOTE: With respect to the impact of Weapon Skill on miss rates and +hit, both the supplied pre-BC information and the Crezax post are no longer accurate. For the correct information, please see the updated "Chance to Hit" section below. For each point that your weapon skill exceeds your opponent's defense, you gain the following: Note: These numbers are from pre-2.0, and may or may not still be correct. Crezax on the EU forums has made a post contradicting these values (see below). (Not necessarily a contradiction. See Research:Effects of Weapon Skill) * Your chance to miss decreases by 0.04%. * Your chance to score a critical hit increases by 0.04%. * Your opponent's chance to block your attack decreases by 0.04%. * Your opponent's chance to parry your attack decreases by 0.04%. * Your opponent's chance to dodge your attack decreases by 0.04%. CM Crezax made a posthttp://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=166546791&pageNo=1&sid=1#2 on the EU forums outlining the effect of weapon skill on higher-level mobs. Note that this refers only to monsters 3 levels higher than the player in PVE (i.e. boss level mobs). Corresponding numbers for 1 and 2 levels higher than the player are not known, but are likely lower. Let's say you increase your weapon skill by 4. Against a mob 3 levels higher than you, you get: 0.8% lower chance to miss, 0,4% lower chance to get dodged, 2,4% to be parried, and a 0,8% higher chance to crit." Note: These numbers given by the CM are also questionable and should be taken with a grain of salt. It is difficult at this point to determine which numbers are correct without more player-collected data. Effectively, you can consider weapon skill to be the inverse of the defense skill. Additionally the 2.0.1 patch notes say * The player will gain 0.1% to their critical strike rating per weapon skill against monsters above their level. Presumably this is only for Weapon Skill over your level's natural cap (Level * 5). It is not known if you also get the additional 0.04% crit chance per additional +skill. Weapon skills are maxed in pvp combat. While this means leveling a weapon for pvp is unimportant, racial attribrutes, talents, and weapons with +skill still affect pvp hit/crit rating. Many players, however, see the +skill in PvP as unimportant and you will still see many Orcs with PvP reward weapons besides the Axes. Glancing Blows Against mobs with defense roughly equal to or higher than your Attack Rating (i.e. your weapon skill), you will have a chance to land a Glancing blow instead of a normal hit. A glancing blow only occurs on white melee damage, cannot crit, and does less damage than a normal blow. If the attacker's weapon skill is less than his level * 5, the damage reduction will be proportional to the difference between the attacker's weapon skill and the target's defense. Weapon skill above your level * 5, as from gear or racial bonuses, affects neither the damage reduction nor the chances of landing a glancing blow. Chance to Hit It has been definitively proven that, at least with respect to calculating miss rates and chance to hit, both the pre-BC formula and the Crezax post are inaccurate. In PvE (at least), a player's chance to miss is determined solely by the difference in the defending mob's Defense Skill and the player's Weapon Skill. Further, the effect is not linear. So, there are actually two different formulas that might apply, depending upon whether the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill is greater than 10 or not. Here are the two formulas: * If the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill is less than or equal to 10 then the formula for calculating your base miss rate against that mob is: 5% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill)*.1% * If the difference between the mob's Defense Skill and your Weapon Skill is greater than 10, then the formula for calculating your base miss rate against that mob is: 7% + (Defense Skill - Weapon Skill - 10)*.4% Applying these formulas gives the following base miss rate for a Level 70 character with a 350 Weapon Skill: * v. Level 70 mob: 5.0% * v. Level 71 mob: 5.5% * v. Level 72 mob: 6.0% * v. Level 73 mob: 9.0% Thus if you are a Level 70 character with a Weapon Skill of 350, you need a Hit Rating of 142 (9.00%) to never miss a shot against a Level 73 boss (or skull mob). What this means is that there is a big +hit benefit to keeping your Weapon Skill within 10 levels of the mobs you are trying to fight. For example, by improving your Weapon Skill from 350 to 355, you effectively reduce your chance to miss against Level 73 mobs by 3%! However, after getting to 355, increasing your Weapon Skill the next 5 levels, to 360, only reduces your chance to miss by an additional.5% (or 3.5% in total). Also, note that there is a huge jump in miss rate reduction by going from 354 to 355 Weapon Skill. This is the point where you switch from one formula to the other, and so this particular single point of Weapon Skill is worth a dramatic +1.4% hit against a Level 73 mob/boss. Racial Bonuses that provide +Weapon Skill thus turn out to be pretty valuable for improving your +hit capability. For Humans, Dwarves, Orcs and Trolls their racial bonuses increase their Weapon Skill at Level 70 from 350 to 355. With a 355 Weapon Skill, your base miss rate against a Level 73 mob (or skull boss) is only 6% instead of 9%. Also, in applying these miss rate formulas, fractional Weapon Skill levels are dropped, not rounded. So, say you have are a Level 70 character, and you equip a piece of gear that gives +15 Mace Skill Rating. In theory, this equates to 3.8 +Weapon Skill Level. And, in theory, Blizzard could have used the fractional .8 in its subsequent calculations of hit and miss, or, perhaps, rounded it to 4.0. But it doesn’t work that way. Instead, the fractional .8 Weapon Skill is simply dropped altogether. You get 353 Weapon Skill for purposes of all hit and miss calculations. Another interesting point is that if you are able to stack your Weapon Skill above 365, you will find that each additional point of Weapon Skill above 365 continues to decrease your chance to miss by .1% per Weapon Skill level. So if your, Weapon Skill is 366, your chance to miss is 4.9%, if 367, 4.8%, etc. Crit Cap Prior to version 2.1, white-damage attacks made by a player with fully-trained weapon skill against a mob 3 levels higher had a fixed 40% chance of being glancing blows. Therefore, with no +skill/+hit gear on, attacks made by a level 60 dual wielder against a level 63 mob prior to 2.1 had the following table from the front: A patch changed it so attacks from the back cannot be blocked or parried (thus get no parry haste from attacks to the back either). Losing those values from the chart makes the "combined hit + crit" entry appropriately larger. Players cannot dodge, parry, or block attacks from the back. It is not as bad if the same character attacks the same mob with a two-handed weapon: This is a 35.2% + your +hit crit cap. All these crit caps could be increased by increasing your +skill (.16% increase per point from the front) and by +hit (1% increase per point). Post 2.1 the glancing blow chance for boss mobs has decreased by 15% which means the crit cap has also increased by 15% for both dualwield and two-handed use. Weapon skill no longer affects the crit cap since patch 2.0.1. Dual wield full raid buffs (including mongoose and elemental sharpening stones) example from the front: +0 hit +50% crit: 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 27.0% miss, 5.6% block, 40% glancing blow, 16.2% crit = 33.8% of your crit rate did nothing +6 hit +40% crit: 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 5.6% block, 21.0% miss, 40% glancing blow, 22.2% crit = 17.8% of your crit rate did nothing +15 hit +31% crit: 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 5.6% block, 12% miss, 40% glancing blow, 31.2% crit, 0.2% hit = no +crit was wasted in this example Dual wield full raid buffs (including mongoose and elemental sharpening stones) example from the back: +0 hit +50% crit: 5.6% dodge, 27.0% miss, 40% glancing blow, 27.4% crit = 22.6% of your crit rate did nothing +6 hit +40% crit: 5.6% dodge, 21.0% miss, 40% glancing blow, 33.4% crit = 6.6% of your crit rate did nothing +15hit +33% crit: 5.6% dodge, 12% miss, 40% glancing blow, 33.0% crit, 9.4% hit = no +crit was wasted in this example DPS Implications +hit becomes much more important than previously believed due to the crit cap. The following shows the difference in white damage between various stat options Assuming 25.2% crit and 0% hit its 5.6% block for say 80% damage (depends on a lot of things) 18.6% crit for 200% damage (impale doesnt work!) 40% glancing blow for 70% damage 35.8% no damage per swing its an average of .056 * .8 + .186 *2 + .4 * .7 = 69.68% of your damage per swing Assuming you have +5 hit, the numbers become... 5.6% block for say 80% damage (depends on a lot of things) 23.6% crit for 200% damage (impale doesnt work!) 40% glancing blow for 70% damage 30.8% no damage so per swing its an average of .056 * .8 + .236 *2 + .4 * .7 = 79.68% of your damage per swing Itemization Itemization for +weapon skill is spotty. The following is a list of known items with +weapon skill 2.0.1 Skill Rating conversion The Weapon Skill figures in the above item chart used to be from the old pre-2.0 system, where +weapon skill was given to items directly. Under the new combat rating system, the above items now all have a Weapon Skill Rating bonus instead. It takes 2.5 points of Weapon Skill Rating at level 60, and 3.9 points of Weapon Skill Rating at level 70, to increase your actual Weapon Skill by 1. Talents Rogues: *Weapon Expertise talent increases skill with Swords, Fists, and Daggers by 5 (rank 1) or by 10 (rank 2). *Mace Specialization talent increases skill with Maces by 2 per talent point spent (max 10). Warriors: *Weapon Mastery talent increases skill with all weapons by 2 (rank 1) or by 4 (rank 2). Paladins: *Weapon Expertise talent increases skill with all weapons by 2 per talent point spent (max 10). Racial Bonuses *Humans: +5 sword skill, +5 mace skill, +5 two-handed sword skill, +5 two-handed mace skill *Dwarves: +5 gun skill *Orcs: +5 axe skill, +5 two-handed axe skill *Trolls: +5 bow skill, +5 throwing weapon skill Sources 2.0.1 Patch Notes Slant's ToHit FAQ Zoroaster's Crit, Hit, Weapon Skill and damage formulas Category:Game Terms Category:Combat